The Xavier Riddle Series: Year Two
by LucyferPheonixMalfoy
Summary: Xavier's back for his second year at Hogwarts, strange things are happening and theres new friends and allies in store....
1. Chapter 1

**The Xavier Riddle Series:****  
****Year Two: The Chamber of Secrets**

**Chapter 1: Oh Lordy Lord not Lockhart!**

The summer holidays had finally drawn to a close, with only 24 hours until September the first. And Xavier had to admit it; he was bored. He hadn't seen the Malfoy's since his birthday, as they had told him they were going to spend a few weeks at their other Estate in Ireland for a get-a-way before term started up again and things went back to normal.

Dudely was also as bored as his cousin; they had sat down the week they came home and done all their homework so that they had the summer to themselves without the pressure of un-finished essays looming over them.

"Mum. Can't we go out and do something?" He whined, stomping into the kitchen where Petunia was over-seeing Vernon making their tea

"Sorry dear, we've got guests tonight" She said to him

"Who?"

"You'll find out later" She smiled softly "How is Xavier?"

"He's brooding in his room" said Dudely "He's not come out since he told me in no un-certain terms to leave him alone" He hmphed, Petunia chuckled

"Don't worry Dinkums, im sure he's just got a lot on his mind"

"I guess... say, will you show me that spell again?" He suddenly asked

"Which one? Crucio?"

"Yeah I like that one"

"So does your Uncle" She smiled fondly "Come on… we'll go into the garden and practice"

* * *

Meanwhile, Neville was poring over his Potions essay, checking it for errors.

"Are you ready for some tea Neville?" his Gran asked

"Not yet I want to finish checking over this essay… but I cant think of anything I may have missed!" He growled

"Not to worry, take a break and Im sure you'll think of something" She said, Neville put down his quill and followed his Gran out of his bedroom and downstairs for his meal.

He took a glass of Pumpkin juice out of the fridge and sat down whilst she served it up

"Have you heard from the boys lately?"

"Not for a day or so" he replied "Xavier's working on something top secret he said, not too sure what that is, and Draco's still in Ireland from what I gather" said Neville

"I see, Well I got a letter from Petunia this morning, we're invited round to their house tonight for a meeting"

"How come?" Neville looked up

"She didn't say," said his Gran "Only to come round for about 8pm"

"Oh I see" he shrugged

* * *

That night, Xavier; Dudely and Neville were told they had to stay upstairs whilst Petunia and Neville's grandmother talked about something for over three hours.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Neville said moodily

"No idea" Dudely replied "Can't see why we're not involved"

"Most likely, its Death Eater stuff" said Xavier from his corner, he had a large book on the table and was poring over it.

"What's that you're reading?" Neville asked

"It's the book Lucius gave me for my birthday," he said "it's a revised edition of Moste Potente Potions"

"Nice"

"Some of the potions in here are definitely in here for a reason" He chuckled "say, id like to try out this one… Polyjuice Potion, turns you into someone else if you get their hair or a toenail"

"Cool, we could sneak into other common rooms with that one!" Dudely grinned

"Exactly, find out what they know about this Order of the Chicken" Xavier replied

"Phoenix…not chicken" said Neville "My Gran's a member… or was… as were my parents, until BellatrixLestrangeand Barty Crouch Junior decided to torture them to insanity" He sighed, taking a look out of the window

"Neville," Xavier looked at him "I promised you the night you came to Slytherin, that if I can I will do all in my power to get your parents' minds restored, if anyone can do it, it would be my Father, if he's around"

"Still not seen him then?" Neville asked

"Not a chance, whenever I ask Petunia she just goes quiet and tells me to go and do something else…. she knows something we don't" he frowned.

"Hmm. Anyway, have you seen who we have for Defence this year?"

"Unfortunately, we met him in Flourish and Blotts, pompous bastard" Xavier growled "Gilderoy fucking Lockhart!"

"Mm I know, that means we're getting no training this year…" Dudely agreed

* * *

Neville and his Gran left at about 12 midnight, although his Gran refused to tell him anything and sent him straight to bed when he got home

"But-"

"No Neville, you need to go to bed okay? Tomorrow you go back to Hogwarts," She told him sternly

"Fine, fine, goodnight Gran" He gave her a hug and went to his room.

Although sleep didn't seem to come, he couldn't believe that Xavier had kept his word about wanting to give him his parent's back, Neville sighed, staring at his canopy until he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Xavier and Dudely got to Kings Cross for half past ten, Petunia took them through the barrier between Platform 9/34ths And the Muggle world

"Now you two stay out of trouble okay?" She said with a glint in her eye, Dudely chuckled

"Of course we will mum, when would we ever put ourselves in danger?"

"Hmmm indeed" She chuckled back "Well, its getting on towards eleven so you best get on the train okay? Write to me when you get the chance"

"Of course we will aunt Petunia" Xavier nodded formally "See you in the holidays I expect"

"If not before" She said, again with an odd look in her eyes.

Xavier and Dudely had claimed a carriage when Draco walked in

"Good morning all" He grinned

"Hiya Draco" Dudely nodded "you seen Nev?"

"Yeah he's just talking to his Gran, he'll be on shortly"

"Good, good" Said Dudely "We wouldn't want one of our own to miss the train"

"No, we wouldn't" Xavier agreed, looking at his watch "its five to…"

Neville walked in not a moment later

"Hi, sorry, Gran wanted a word before I got on the train…how was your Summer Draco?"

"It was nice, we spent most of it in Ireland, in the Malfoy Estate over there, although my Father wouldn't let me go into the West Wing, and he spent a lot of time there himself" He shrugged "probably stuff im too young to know about"

"Probably" They agreed

* * *

After an hour or so of the train ride, the door to their carriage came open and a girl walked in

"S'cuse me, don't mind if I share with you do you? My bloody brothers a re pissing me off, I could kill them... but id draw attention to myself" She scowled

"With an entrance like that, how can we refuse?" said Neville "take a seat" He motioned to the one in front of him on the other side of the table, the girl sat down

"Thanks" She said "And you are?"

"Neville Longbottom" He shook her hand "this is Dudely Dursely-Evans, his cousin, Xavier Riddle and-"

"Draco Malfoy if im not mistaken?" She grinned slyly

"That would be me"

"Well im Weasely, Ginerva Weasely" She said

A short silence greeted the statement

"Should have known by the red hair" Sneered Draco "Mudblood lover…."

"Actually there your wrong Draco…. im about as much of a Mudblood lover as Voldemort himself!" She spat at him

"Interesting analogy" said Xavier with a funny look

"Really? Whys that?" She asked

"We cant tell you yet, not until we see which house your in" said Neville "nothing against you or anything, but if you end up in Gryffindor…" he twitched, he was still touchy about the Gryffindor/Slytherin transfer he had had to go through earlier in his first year.

"I'll always get a transfer," She said with a scowl "I am NOT putting up with those bastards I have to call my brothers, any longer than I should have to"

"I think you'll be green by the end of the day" said Dudely with a smirk.

When the train finally pulled up, Ginny, as the boys now knew her as, was forced to go with the other first years on the boats up to the castle, whereas the others got one of the horseless carriages.

"See you later Gin" Neville called

"Bye Nev" She nodded "hope to see you in Green" She chuckled, heading onto the boat with the others, Xavier found a carriage and Neville, Draco and Dudely climbed in after him and waited for it to take off to head to the school.

Xavier, Draco, Neville and Dudely took their usual places at the Slytherin table and watched the first years become sorted

"Weasely, Ginerva" was finally called out; Ginny walked to the Sorting Hat and sat down, waiting patiently to have her house announced to the hall

"**SLYTHERIN!**" Shouted the Sorting Hat

A deathly silence filled the hall as she took a place next to Neville

"TRAITOR!" Ron Weasely yelled across the hall "YOUR NO SISTER OF MINE! YOU FOUL-!"

"That will be enough Mr Weasely" McGonagall cut him off "if I hear so much as a peep out of you for the rest of the evening you will receive detention am I clear?" She glared at him; Ron wilted under her gaze and nodded, then when her back was turned, gave his sister a sinister glare, Ginny gave him an unemotional stare that made Ron blink and turned to talk to Neville about potions.

As the food appeared and the Slytherin's filled their plate, Xavier turned to Ginny

"Welcome to Slytherin House Ginerva" he said

"Please, call me Ginny, We're going to be Housemates for the next six years or so, so I don't see that we cant be on a first name basis" She said, picking up some steak with her fork

"Indeed" Xavier replied "then you may called me Xavier, and don't worry about the Weasel, he will get his just rewards" he glared heatedly towards the Gryffindor table

"What do you mean?" She asked

"We'll tell you soon…." Xavier said with a small smile.

* * *

After the dining was over; the Slytherin's headed towards the Dungeons, the prefects taking the first years were in front, the second-years trailed behind, already knowing where their dorm was. Ginny walked with Neville at the back of the group as they debated animatedly about subjects

"Do you think she'll handle it?" Dudely said to Draco

"As long as we're friendly to her, I don't see why not. Besides, she seems the perfect Slytherin, no matter what family she comes from"

"You've changed your tune!" Xavier smirked

"Well I had let my idea of the Weasely's over-ride who she was" he said to them "She's definitely not a run-of-the-mill Weasely"

"You're right there Draco" said Xavier "She definitely isn't"

* * *

As the weeks passed on, Ron and the other Gryffindors made Ginny their new target, She simply ignored their insults and wrote home to her parents about the way in which Ron was treating her, all she got was a Howler in return telling her not to tell tales on her brothers and that she should be ashamed to be in Slytherin when all her family had been Gryffindors. Xavier told her not to worry and that the matter would be resolved in the near future.

The lessons with Gilderoy were… surprising to say the least, after a disastrous first lesson with Cornish Pixies; he retreated to reading his books aloud to the class whilst they fell asleep.

One afternoon, after lessons had finished, Xavier and Draco were looking over their Transfiguration homework, when an Owl dropped a letter in front of them, scattering their things everywhere.

"How the hell'd that get in here?" Draco asked, noticing it said Xavier's name on the front

"Dunno…" Xavier picked it up and checked it for curses before opening it, he folded the parchment out into his hands and read it

Xavier

_**Thought I better warn you, The Weasel is plotting to harm Ginny at the Halloween Feast. Not sure what he will do yet, will let you know further on.**_

The letter wasn't signed but he knew the script well enough, He shoved the letter into his robes as Ginny walked through the common room with some of the other first year Slytherin's

"Ginny, can we have a word please?" he looked up at her

"Um Sure Xavier ill just put my books in my room, back in a tick" She disappeared into the girls dorm and put her books away

She re-appeared a few moments later

"Okay im all ears" She said, "What's up?"

"I've had word that your brother is going to try to harm you at the Samhain festivities" said Xavier, "there's something we need to talk to you about later tonight okay?"

"Okay sure, but I don't see what's the problem? Ron's a twat, everyone knows it" said Ginny

"That's not the problem" said Draco "your parents are less than friendly, as is Ron…Ive not seen George or Fred do anything to you…. have they?"

"No they're pretty neutral, the Sorting hat wanted them both in Slytherin but they made it put them in Gryffindor" Ginny told them, then seeing their looks, she added "They told me when I got my letter in the summer, that if I was told to go here then to do it, they're behind me all the way"

"That's interesting" Xavier nodded

"Why is it?"

"Ill tell you later" He said, "When the common room isn't so full"

"Okay well I have a potions assignment to do…. Bye" She headed up to the study area of the common room and put her robes over a chair, then went to get her books.

* * *

When the common room had cleared for the evening, Ginny was still sat down reading some more of her Charms book when Xavier, Draco, Dudely and Neville came over to talk to her

"Ginny?" Neville spoke up "Can we talk to you?"

"Well that is why im still sat here" She grinned, "What is it you want to talk to me about?" She asked, following them to sit down at the fireplace to get some warmth.

Xavier looked at her

"What im about to tell you cannot go further than us…. otherwise I will know" He said to her

"Go on" She nodded

"Do you trust Dumbledore?" asked Neville

"Not really, why?"

"Dumbledore put a spell on me" said Neville "He found out about a prophecy that I would be able to destroy the Dark Lord and wanted to stop my powers advancing, so he talked my parents into it, Mr Malfoy managed to remove it last year but im still having a hard time" he said moodily

"That's downright evil!" Ginny stared at him "Neville I'm so sorry, when Ron kept writing home he was gloating about how stupid you were. And then that you were a turn-coat for transferring…" She trailed off "Sorry"

"What I said when we were on the train, about something we couldn't tell you until we knew what house you would be in; its about my parent…. well my Father" He said

"Okay…"

"My father is Lord Voldemort" Xavier told her "The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who" He added, Ginny turned white for a split second

"I see," She said after a moment "And you telling me this… why?"

"Because I want to know your side in the War," He replied, "you've heard what Dumbledore did to Neville…"

"Which is down-right evil" Ginny glared at the fireplace "Id like to say right now im neutral, not one or the other until I see the other sides ideas"

"Fair statement" Xavier nodded "but for obvious reasons you cannot tell anyone, not even the Twins"

"You have my word," She said

"Good, I was hoping I would have" He said

"So, how did you find out Useless Weasel was going to try and harm me on Halloween"?

"I have an informant in Gryffindor. But no need to worry about that, I think its time to go to bed." Xavier stifled a yawn and they headed to their dorms.

* * *

The Halloween feast went down spectacularly with everyone, Xavier, Draco, Neville and Dudely were on watch in case Ron tried anything stupid in front of the teachers

"I doubt he's going to try anything in front of the school" Said Ginny, helping herself to some sugared mice. Xavier frowned

"He wont, that's the problem" He replied "he's not stupid enough," He added, Ginny snorted into her pumpkin juice

"Very true" She said when she had composed herself "What do you think he will try to do?"

"Not sure" said Xavier… hang on. Here comes trouble" He spotted Ron coming over

Ron looked at his sister

"Ginny…can I have a word please?"

"You've had one, actually you've had seven" said Neville with a glare "Get lost Weasel"

"Shut it Longbottom" Ron spat "I was talking to my sister, you know. Family, not something YOU'D know about" he added nastily, Neville rolled his eyes

"Empty threat Weasel" he said, "now if you don't mind, we're trying to enjoy Samhain"

"Sam what?"

"See. Doesn't even know the true meaning of tonight…. Tut tut, and you call yourself a Pureblood" Xavier grinned, Ron turned scarlet and whipped out his wand

"Don't make me curse you Riddle!" He snarled

"Again Ronald, another empty threat" Ginny smirked "and no, you cant have a word with me so go play with your other kitties and leave me well enough alone…." She spat "don't make me hex you"

"Ha as if you know anything above Wingardium Leviosa" crowed Ron, laughing stupidly at his sister

Ginny snarled and in a flash her wand was out

"**_EVERTEA STATEM!"_** She yelled angrily, Ron went flying backwards over the Gryffindor's table, landing with a crash

"Miss Weasely!" Dumbledore came over "What on earth do you think you are doing?"

"Defending myself against my brother, sir" Ginny said, putting her wand away "He was about to curse me, so I simply got in there first" She smiled sweetly at him. Dumbledore frowned

"Very well, ten points from Slytherin for use of magic" He walked off and then called the feast over with.

* * *

On their way back to the dorms, the Slytherin's heard a scream from a corridor not too far away, Xavier was the first there to see Hermione standing in front of a wall, on which was written in blood

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED**

**THE ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE**

On a nearby candelabra was Mrs Norris, completely frozen in terror

"What the hell?" Xavier whistled, "We best move… this wont look good if we're caught" He nudged Hermione " come on, we best go and alert McGonagall" He said, Hermione snapped to her senses

"S-sure…" She scattered towards the Transfigurations classroom with the others in tow.

Minerva was finishing up grading some last minute papers when they burst in

"Professor!" Hermione gasped "mrs-norris-writing-wall-blood" She stammered, and then collapsed in a heap

"What on earth is she talking about?"

"In the corridor Professor" said Ginny "Mrs Norris is attached to a candelabra and there's words daubed on the wall in what looks like blood"

"What? **_Enervate_**" She brought Hermione round and made sure she was okay "Show me," She said to them

The group headed back towards the corridor and saw Dumbledore. Snape and Lockhart there

"Ah Minerva," said Dumbledore gravely "And Mister Riddle" he looked piercingly at Xavier, who looked calmly back

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, Enemies of the Heir, beware" said Dumbledore, he stepped forward two spaces and peered at them all "And what, are you doing out of your dorms?"

"We were on our way back when we heard a scream, we saw Hermione in front of the wall and we all went to see Professor McGonagall as her classroom was nearest, we hoped she'd be there" said Dudely

"Hmmm" Dumbledore didn't look impressed

"Innocent until proven guilty headmaster" said Snape "I shall escort them back to their House immediately, if Minerva would mind to escort Ms Granger?"

"Of course" She said "come with me Ms Granger" She gently took Hermione out of the way and the Slytherin's followed Snape

* * *

"Snape… what is going on?" Xavier asked him

"I cannot tell you here" He hissed "Come to my office tomorrow night at nine pm sharp, ill give you detention tomorrow so no-one will be suspicious and I will explain it then"

"Okay…" He nodded "**_Serpents tongue_**" Xavier said, the wall disappeared and they walked into the common room

"Chamber of Secrets?" Draco said, confused

"Owl your Father, he may know something, but right now, I think its time we had an early night" Xavier told them all, stifling a yawn himself, he headed to bed but he had still far too much on his mind to actually sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again to all my reviewers! Where do I find you people? Hehe Anyhoo, Ive had lots of questions about this one, but unfortunately I cant answer them because im still not sure how the year will plan out!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two:**

**Bloody Lockhart!**

By the time lessons had resumed after the Halloween weekend, the whole school was buzzing about "The Chamber of Secrets" and what this could mean for the students. The Slytherin students weren't that bothered by the nonsense coming from all the other houses, the first years scuttled around in packs, whispering between each other in hopes the 'monster' that petrified Mrs. Norris wouldn't get them too.

Xavier couldn't understand what was going on and it was bothering him to no end. As far as he knew, HE was the only Heir of Slytherin apart from his Father- whom he hadn't set eyes on since handing the Philosopher's Stone over to Snape in July. He frowned into his potions textbook and tried to read more about shredded Boomslang skin.

"What's up with you?" Ginny sat next to him

"Sorry?" He looked up at her

"You've had a frown on your face every day since Halloween, what's bothering you?" She said to him

"This Chamber rubbish, there's nothing in the school library about it apart from some rubbish about the Heir of Slytherin" he said "I'd like to know who the Heir is, because I know for a fact the only other heir is my Father, and he's not exactly around right now" He growled. Ginny rolled her eyes

"Maybe its him working from inside the School?" She said "you know what Snape said about he couldn't tell us that night so we've got to go tonight to talk to him!"

"And?"

"He will explain everything, he always does" Ginny told him with a shove; Xavier chuckled and turned back to his book.

* * *

Severus had just come back from the Owlery where he'd sent a letter to Lucius for an update on how thing's were progressing. He knew for a fact that Xavier was getting angry from hearing nothing about his Father. Severus had just settled into his private chambers with a brandy when he heard the wards letting him know there was a group of students outside his main office door. Knowing who it was, he got up and walked into his office and unlocked the door, letting the students in 

"Go on through the door over there; my Chambers are better warded for this conversation than this room." He said to them, Xavier nodded, walking in and settling himself down on the nearest chair. Ginny, Neville, Draco and Dudely took the other chairs and the couch. Snape sat himself down on the high-backed chair by the fire and turned round to face them.

"Draco, shut the door please" He said, Draco waved his wand at the door and muttered an incantation; the door shut swiftly with a soft thud. Severus looked at them all and clasped his hands together, putting them in his lap

"I'm not sure exactly what you want to know" he looked at Xavier

"What the devil is the Chamber of Secrets and who could be opening it now? Im the only Heir of Slytherin at the school" He said snappishly, Severus nodded

"The Chamber of Secrets is exactly what it says it is" he began "a secret chamber buried in the school by Salazar Slytherin when the school was created, deep within the Chamber, legend has us believe is a monster, who will rise up at the Heir's command and purge the school of all mudbloods and muggleborns. However we don't know what sort of monster it is and where the Chamber is located, Salazar must have been extremely powerful to hide it somehow" he frowned, rubbing his temples

"Have you heard about my Father?" Xavier asked, slight curiosity creeping in his voice, Severus looked up

"I haven't heard anything Xavier" he said, "I've owled Lucius asking him what's going on but he's not replied to any of my letters"

"Probably why he didn't reply to mine either" said Draco with a frown

"Probably, but to go back to the original reason you're here, Miss Weasely?" he said suddenly, Ginny jumped at being addressed so suddenly

"Yes Professor?" She said

"I expect you know where Xavier's loyalties lie?"

"Hard not to" She smirked "Ive already told him and ill tell you, im not siding with either until I hear the Opposing Party's situation" She said sternly, a slight glare marring her features, Severus chuckled

"I thought as much Miss Weasely" He said "which is why I want you to come directly to me whenever that prat of a brother says anything, we cannot afford another incident like Halloween"

"Yes professor" She nodded "I lost my temper, I shouldn't have"

"It was clear provocation on his part" said Severus "Now, I suggest you head back to the Common Room, its nearly curfew and I wouldn't want us losing the Cup this year either"

"Of course professor" Xavier stood up

_**Rip……Tear……Kill……Freedom this time…**_

"Did you hear that?" Xavier whirled round

"Hear what?" Dudely asked

"I just heard a voice… didn't you hear it?"

"What did it sound like?" Severus asked sharply

"It was like Zeus… but more mature… and it was saying it was going to kill…"

"Stay here…all of you" Severus ran out of the room, shutting the door hastily in his wake…

* * *

Dumbledore looked at Xavier over his half-moon glasses, the twinkle gone from his eyes. Severus stood silently behind Xavier's chair. 

"What were you doing out of the Slytherin dormitories last night?"

"I was with Professor Snape" Xavier told him, refusing to give in to Dumbledore's Leglimency probing, he shoved him from his mind harshly "Myself. Draco, Dudely. Neville and Ginny were sat with Severus in his chambers"

"And why where you there and not in the common room as you should have been?" he glared at Xavier

"Ginny was talking to professor Snape about what to do about her brother constantly giving her a hard time as none of the other teachers are prepared to do anything about him so why should she stand for being bullied? We simply went along for moral support, Besides, Neville wanted some extra help on his potions assignment- you know he struggles with potions" He said smoothly "and no Sir, I didn't run around the school petrifying Gryffindors"

"How do you know about that?"

"Professor Snape told Slytherin house this morning" he shrugged "I figured everyone knew?"

"Severus-" Dumbledore began, but was cut off by Severus

"Headmaster I see no point in trying to cover this up, I really don't" He said silkily "My students have a right to know of such attacks, a Cat and now Mr Creevey? This cannot go on, who's to say it wont be Master Malfoy next?"

"That's enough Severus" Dumbledore snapped, "Very well Xavier, you may go back to your common room"

* * *

Ron Weasely was not having a good time; he had sent Colin Creevey down towards the Slytherin area to find out where their common room was and the boy ended up Petrified! Ron scowled 

"What's up your ass?" Hermione asked him

"Piss off Granger" He spat "your not worth a Knut in Gryffindor"

"Sure Weasel, keep telling yourself that, besides, shouldn't you be in Hufflepuff?"

"Why you-!" Ron raised his wand

"**_Expelliarmus_**" Hermione said calmly, Ron's wand landed in her hand

"How dare you!" roared Ron, diving for Hermione, only to be grabbed by two sets of hands

"Now now Ronniekins-"

"No need to go round-"

"Attacking others who are

"Better than you-"

"Get off me Fred! Get off me George!" Ron roared "Let me at the Mudblood!"

"Ron?" Hermione looked up "I would say im sorry for this, but im really not! **_Petrificus Totalus!_**" She shrugged

Ron fell to the floor as stiff as a board under the full body bind, Hermione put his wand on the mantelpiece and headed towards the girls dorms.

Fred and George looked at each other

"Say George"

"What Fred?"

"I think its time we had a word with Ginny"

* * *

The next morning, Ginny was looking over Draco's newspaper when a school owl dropped a note in front of her; She took the note off the Owls foot and gave it some bacon off her plate 

_**Ginny**_

_**  
I think its time we had a talk. Come to the side of the great hall at 7pm tonight- we'll meet you there**_

_**F&G**_

Ginny looked across the tables and caught eye contact with George. She nodded slowly to show she had got their message, George nodded back with a sly smile and turned to Fred, who was talking to Angelina.

* * *

The second years headed towards their Defence against the Dark Arts class with some resignation. Xavier scowled as he saw Lockhart enter the room"Welcome second years!" He beamed pompously "Whose ready for a pop quiz? Here we go!" he passed out papers and the Slytherin's looked at them, Xavier screw it up and threw it at Lockhart, who turned round when it hit him 

"Mister Riddle is there a problem?"

"I'd say so, im not writing the answers to fifty questions about you, you pompous piece of trash, why don't you actually teach us something instead of blithering out about things you haven't actually done from books you've plagiarised!"

"Well said Riddle!" Hermione nodded, Xavier looked round and some of the Gryffindors were giving him thumbs up, he scowled at Lockhart, who seemed to be inching away from him

"Well?" Draco drawled "Are you going to teach or is this a free period?"

* * *

"…. A pompous son of a-" Xavier threw his bag onto the chairs by the fire 

"I hear you," said Neville "If I have to listen to another way of re-potting Mandrakes according to Golden-boy Pop-Tart, I think im going to Avada him myself!" He scowled

"Not if I get there first" Draco told him "get in line…. And what's a Pop-Tart?"

* * *

Ginny went towards the Great Hall to meet her brothers at 7:50, getting there for 7, not minding that there were still students milling around as curfew wasn't for an hour or so. She saw Fred and George stood watching the dungeon's corridors and walked over as soon as they saw her coming 

"Gred, Forge" She hugged them "how's old Gryffy?"

"Spiffing" They grinned sarcastically "How's old Slytherin?"

"Its good, would be better if you guys were here as well though"

"Under cover Slytherin's never hurt anyone," Fred told her

"Very true, so what did you bring me out here for?"

"We just wanted to see how you're doing and see if there's anything we can help you with?"

"Unless you can get Ron sent home then I doubt it," Ginny replied, "we'll have to talk during the Christmas holidays…"

"About?" asked George

"Politics" said Ginny "Anyway, I better go, Ive got a Charms essay to finish before tomorrow so ill see you later!"

"Bye sis" the twins nodded, ascending the staircase towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

A few days later, a notice went up on the Slytherin notice board about a Duelling club being started that evening in the Great Hall, but it didn't give a teacher 

"Lets hope its not Pop-Tart" Ginny said "I heard Flitwick was once a duelling champion"

"He was?" Xavier asked

"Oh yeah he's brilliant at duelling" Neville said "Gran used to go to the duels and said no-one could beat him for a long time"

"Sounds promising," said Dudely

So that night the Slytherin's headed towards the Great Hall and waited with the other students to see who the duelling teachers would be.

As luck wasn't on his side, Xavier barely suppressed a groan at Gilderoy Lockhart's pompous behaviour as he walked up onto the duelling stage and pronounced he was going to teach them to duel.

"Now, Professor Snape has gladly decided to join us for a little demonstration, I don't want any of you to worry. He'll be in one piece when I'm done with him" Lockhart chuckled

"What about Lockhart?" Neville smirked

"My thoughts exactly" Draco sniggered back.

Severus took his place on the stage and held his wand in true duelling fashion, staring blankly at Lockhart as he pansied around on the stage, finally he got to his senses and counted to three to let them duel. Snape took no chances and disarmed the fool without a chance for him to stutter a spell. Lockhart went flying across the room and landed with a slap on the floor, his wand scattered into the crowd.

"And that. Students, is how you disarm a blithering idiot before it ends up harming its self or others" Snape sneered "get into pairs and cast charms to disarm…only" he looked at Xavier at this and he smiled very slightly.

Finally, the duelling club was coming to an end and so Snape chose two students to duel each other

"Weasely… Riddle"

"Which Weasely?" A chorus of four voices said at once, Severus growled to himself

"Lets have Ron Weasely" he sneered "that is, if he can remember which way his wand is supposed to point" he added, the Slytherin's chuckled at the insult and the Gryffindors bristled, ready for a fight.

Ron and Xavier climbed onto the duelling stage and took their places

"Scared Weasel?" Xavier sneered

"Not bloody likely" He replied

"Okay boys, disarm only! We don't want any accidents" Lockhart said to them, he walked to Ron and said something in his ear; Ron nodded and smiled wickedly. Xavier shrugged him off and took his stance

"Three, two…" Lockhart didn't finish counting before Xavier cast his first spell

"**_Rictusempra!" _**he shouted, the spell hit Ron straight off, his legs began to dance for a few moments before he could cast the counter curse and fire one back

"**_Wingardium Leviosa!" _**Ron bellowed, much to the laughter of the Slytherin's

"**_Expelliarmus!" _**Xavier countered; Ron dodged the spell

"**_Serpensortia!" _**Ron smirked triumphantly, the green adder snake slithering its way towards Xavier, who grinned at Draco and knelt down and put out its hand for the snake, which accepted it and slid up onto his wrist.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Ron roared

"Now now Ronald" Xavier taunted "I like snakes... they like me…**EXPELLIARMUS!" **He spat; Ron's wand went flying out of his hands and clattered to the side of Xavier

"I think we call this a win to Slytherin…" Snape sneered. But when he looked at Xavier, he could see the laughter in his Head of Houses eyes.

* * *

The events of the duelling club spread fast throughout Hogwarts; Xavier kept his head down and into his work over the rest of November and through into December, trying to ignore the whispers of the rumours he was the Heir of Slytherin, who luckily had ceased their attacks on the student populous at least for the time being. 

One chilly December morning, Xavier received a letter from his aunt

_**Xavier**_

_**I hope this letter reaches you in good time, and you haven't said you're staying for the Christmas holidays, I think its time for a holiday and we're lending the Malfoy's Ireland mansion for the duration of the Christmas break. Let Dudely know as soon as you get this**_

_**Love**_

_**Aunt Petunia**_

Xavier frowned and put the letter in his robes

"What's up?" Neville asked

"Nothing… Dud?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from his breakfast

"Don't put your name down for staying, we're not" He said "Were going to Ireland, for the Christmas break"

"Cool" He nodded

* * *

Hogwarts finished for the Christmas break on 19th December. Luckily the students had had time over the weekends to buy their presents, or order them from magazines to have them delivered and wrapped for the recipient. 

Xavier, Dudely, Draco, Neville and Ginny bid each other goodbye on Platform 9 and 3/4ths.

"Just Owl if you need anything" Draco turned to Ginny as Lucius approached

"Draco?" His voice held warning

"Father, meet Ginerva Weasely, first year Slytherin" he said to him

"Miss Weasely? A Slytherin? Well I would never have thought it," He said, looking coldly at her, Ginny matched his stare

"Yeah whatever Mr Malfoy, listen, forget the fact my family hate yours, I have nothing against you or your family, Draco went out of his way this year from the first of September to look after me when my supposed family didn't give a shit, so can we drop the supposed bullshit and just be acquaintances?" She said to him. Lucius looked slightly stunned as Molly Weasely came over

"Ginny what are you-" She began, putting a hand on her arm. Ginny whipped round

"Sorry? Do I know you?" she sneered

"Oh come on Ginny dear stop acting up," Molly chastised

"Im sorry I have no idea who you are" Ginny said icily, Lucius stifled his chuckles and Draco watched with amusement

"Ginerva Weasely!" Molly shook with rage

"I know nobody by that name! If you don't cease to leave me alone I will call the authorities!" Ginny all but snarled "you made it clear when you found out I was a Slytherin that you wanted nothing to do with me so I ask you to leave me the hell alone!" She spat at her as Xavier walked over

"Gin? Are you coming? Nev's waiting"

"Sure thing Xavier" She turned away from Molly and walked over to Neville and his Gran who were waiting for them

However, Molly wasn't giving up

"GINERVA!" She marched over to them "you are coming home right this minute!" She made to grab her arm but was stopped by a hand on her wrist

"She's made it abundantly clear she wants nothing to do with you. Neither would I after the way you treated her, sending her Howlers because Ron was hassling her, calling her names and reducing her to tears? What sort of mother are you?" Neville spat at her

"Neville?"

"I think you'll find my name is Lord Longbottom to you Mrs Weasely, Im officially Lord of Longbottom Estates, and I ask you again to bloody well leave Ginerva alone, you should be ashamed of yourself for the way you've acted, and letting Ron act the way he does, now leave us in peace" He pushed her away from them, he pulled Ginny into his arms

"Thanks Nev" Ginny sniffed

"No problem, come on, we best get home"

* * *

By Christmas Eve, The Dursely family and Xavier were settled in to the Malfoy's manor, which they were sharing with said family for Christmas. 

"Alright" Lucius stood up "before we all retire for the evening, there is one present we shall be receiving early… Xavier, Draco, Dudely, if you will wait with Petunia and Narcissa here in the sitting room, I shall return shortly." He walked out of the room. His snakes-head cane clipping the floor as he walked, the sound dimmed down until they couldn't hear it anymore.

About fifteen tense minutes later, Lucius walked in and the door was left open in his wake

"May I present to you, Lord Voldemort Riddle" He turned and bowed low, Xavier shot to his feet and waited for the figure to approach them through the door.

It seemed like ages until a hooded figure walked in, clothed in a black robe with a green skull on, a snake protruding from its mouth. Voldemort pulled off the hood to expose his face; He had regained some of his youthful looks thanks to the Stone. As once he was bald, Voldemort now had shoulder-length black hair, which was tied back; a few bits fell around his face, framing it nicely. His red serpents eyes were startling, looking at one figure in the room.

"Xavier?" Voldemort looked at him, his voice hissed slightly, from constant use of Parseltongue and English.

Xavier stood rooted to the spot, staring at the man in front of him

"Father?" he croaked out


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you to all my lovely reviewers! This story's not even been up a few days and still im getting all this recognition for it! Tears up you too kind! You really are!**

**The Xavier Riddle Series**

**Year Two**

**Chapter three: family reunions**

Xavier watched in amazement as his Father looked at him

"Xavier" Voldemort repeated "My little boy… he's so big" His voice became strange suddenly; Xavier could see the tears in his red serpentine eyes. He approached his father slowly, not believing this to be true, that he would wake up back in the Slytherin dormitory any moment now to the sound of Draco yelling at him to get up or he would be late to Potions.

Voldemort stretched out his arms and pulled his son into a hug; He pulled him tight to his chest, unable to believe this was his son, his own flesh and blood. Xavier hugged him back tightly, wanting never to let go. His wish had finally come true; his father had a body of his own and was able to hold him again.

"…Dad?" He whispered, fighting back his tears

"Im here son" He replied softly "No-one will take me away this time, I promise."

* * *

After a while, Voldemort and Xavier turned to the rest of the room and took some seats 

"Well...um…" Voldemort looked rather stunned for what to say, Lucius chuckled at his inability to speak; that definitely didn't happen very often!

"Well my Lord… may I introduce my son; Draco Lucius Malfoy" He put a hand Draco's shoulder and he stood up in front of him. Voldemort looked at Draco

"He's wonderful Lucius" Voldemort commented

"Thank you my Lord" Lucius replied

"Come over Draco… I want to get a better look at you" He said, Draco nervously stood in front of Voldemort's chair, his hands trembling ever-so-slightly

"No need to be frightened Draco" Voldemort told him "you look exactly like your Father, you're definitely going to be a little heartbreaker when you get older" Voldemort chuckled

"T-thank you My Lord" Draco stuttered, Xavier chuckled at how uncomfortable his friend was, Voldemort smiled softly

"Never call me My Lord Draco, I don't think you'll be serving me"

"My Lord?" Narcissa looked up at him

"I want my Son to have his own Death Eaters, he will have his own Dark Army when he is old enough, I have no doubt that Draco will be his right hand, just as Lucius is mine" He said, looking around the room, his eyes fell on Dudely and Petunia

"Tunia!" He said brightly "My dear come here! He got up and hugged his sister-in-law "How have you been?"

"Ive been well thanks" She smiled at him "its great to finally see you again"

"And you!" He smiled broadly "Nothing means more to me than family! And you must be little Dudely then?" He turned to him

"Y-Yes" Dudely stood up "Yes sir"

"My haven't you shot up!" Voldemort said, "well…I think my nephew, my son and my son's best friend all deserve a treat, if it wasn't for their constant poking around, I wouldn't have got the Stone when I needed it the most"

"Oh my Lord you don't need to-" Narcissa began

"Nonsense!" Voldemort said "Ive not had a body for the past 11 years! I took the liberty of going out as soon as I could and buying some extra presents before tomorrow's festivities!" he clicked his fingers and three presents appeared before each boy

"Wow dad!" Xavier blinked "thanks!"

"T-thank you Sir" Dudely and Draco nodded their thanks

"Hmm hang on…if Dudely is my nephew, he cant keep calling me Sir…. and Uncle Voldemort sounds too strange, as long as we're in private, you may all call me Tom" He said "Im not giving any meetings so why should you all stand on parade?" he said thoughtfully

"If you say so Tom," said Lucius

"Lucius I definitely say so, Ive been away far too long, Ive had chance to think about things"

* * *

Xavier stared at his present from his father. It was a bracelet of a snake biting its own tail with emeralds for eyes. He had never seen something so gorgeous in his life. As he sat looking at it, he was distracted by a multitude of hissing from the corner of the room 

_Get out of here! Common serpent!_

_**I have as much right to be here as you do! You filthy specimen!**_

Xavier chuckled as Zeus tried to out-smart the female king python in the corner of the room. Voldemort had told him her name was Nagini, his familiar.

_Zeus _He said _Leave my fathers familiar alone!_

Voldemort turned round

"Xavier?" he said to him

"Yes Dad?"

"I see you have inherited my Parseltongue ability?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Zeus is my familiar," He said, Voldemort looked at Zeus

_Greetings young serpent, I am Lord Voldemort, your masters father, I see you have met my familiar Nagini _He hissed, Zeus slithered over to him

_**Another snake speaker, greetings snake-tongued one, I am happy to meet you **_Zeus said to him

"He has a bit of an attitude" Xavier smirked

"So I see" Voldemort chuckled "Do you like your present Xavier?"

"I love it father," he said honestly

"What about you Draco? Do you like yours?"

"I do Tom thank you very much" Draco showed off his ring, it was silver with the dark mark engraved on it

"Father, what if Dumbledore saw the Mark on the ring?" Xavier said to him

"He wont do, its Charmed so that he will see it as a simple snake ring, Draco can use it to contact me if anything happens to you my son, all you need to do is tap the ring three times with your finger to open the connection and then once to close it" Voldemort told him

"Very thoughtful" Xavier mumbled, Petunia laughed

"I think it is" She said, "Lord knows what you boys will get up to this year"

"Thank you very much for my necklace Uncle Tom" Dudely said, "I love it too" He said as Petunia tied the clasp for him, the necklace was a snake eating a lion

"I'm glad you like it Dudely" He replied "I was unsure"

"I love it," He smiled

"Okay... Well it's getting late so I think it is time to go to bed," said Lucius

"I agree," said Voldemort "Petunia, Xavier, Dudely? Ill show you to your rooms"

"Thanks Dad" Xavier suppressed a yawn and followed them out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, the boys were up early, Draco showed them the grounds and where they could and couldn't go for the sake of their lives. After which they had breakfast, then afterwards they opened their presents. Xaiver had got a few things for School, some more robes for when not in class, some more clothes as he had out-grown most of his already. mostly he got books about the Dark Arts and other topics of intrest. 

"Dad?" Xavier spoke up from looking at his brand-new potions kit from Severus, the vials re-filled themselves whenever he ran out of a perticular herb or ingredient that he may need.

"Yes son?"

"I was just wondering, did you open the Chamber of Secrets when you were at Hogwarts?"

"In my fifth year" Voldemort replied, "I accidentally killed a girl, my first victim. Why do you ask?" he asked idly, pouring himself some more coffee

"Because its happening again, but I know im not doing it, but we don't know who is, Mrs Norris the Cat has been petrified and so has a boy in Gryffindor called Colin Creevey" He said "Its been bugging me since we saw the writing on the wall"

"What did the writing say?" asked Voldemort, his voice suddenly very serious

"The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened, Enemies of the Heir Beware" said Dudely "But we don't know who the heir is apart from Xavier"

Voldemort looked pensive for a long moment

"Damnit!" he said "LUCIUS!" He roared

"Yes Tom?" he walked in

"Did you happen to sell a diary?"

"Not that I know of… what did it look like?" Lucius asked

"Black with gold edging if im correct, it had Tom Marvolo Riddle on the back of it in gold"

"Oh that old thing? Narcissa sent it to a charity shop in the summer, we had a clear out of the basement to prepare for a new duelling chamber"

"YOU IDIOT!" Voldemort roared at him "YOU COMPLETE IMBICILE! CRUCIO!"

Lucius fell to the floor in agony; he was thrashing round under the curse, Voldemort cancelled it after a minute or so, seeing how it upset Draco to see his father this way.

"M-My lord I don't understand" Lucius twitched

"I need that diary back before anyone else gets hurt!" Voldemort demanded, "If Dumbledore knows what that diary is capable of he will destroy it!"

"What would that do Tom?" Draco asked, "I mean it's just a diary isn't it?"

"Its more than a Diary Draco. And I dread to think what it could do…" Voldemort growled

* * *

A few days later, Neville and Ginny came over to Ireland to stay with the Malfoy's and Xavier for the rest of the holidays. They arrived on a snowy Monday morning 

"Wow Draco. You have a nice house," Ginny cooed

"Thanks Gin, I take it you've had no problems with your family?" he asked

"Not really, Fred and George came over on Christmas day with my presents, but other than that mum and dad aren't talking to me and I could honestly care less."

"Fair enough, well Xavier and Dudely are just playing Chess in the parlour if you want to come through" Draco led them into the parlour where Xavier and Dudely were immersed in a game of Chess.

A few moments later Voldemort came in after having a meeting with Petunia and Lucius

"Ah Draco. These your friends?" he saw Ginny and Neville in the door way

"Yes, they just arrived." Draco said to him "May I introduce Ginerva Weasely and Neville Longbottom"

"A Weasely? A Slytherin? That's a turn up, Welcome to Malfoy Manor"

"Thank you sir" She said to him

"Longbottom? Weren't your parents Aurors?" He asked bluntly

"Yes they were sir, until they were turned insane by some of Voldemort's bloody Death Eaters" Neville growled as he said it "it's their damned fault that im living with my Gran!"

"I see" Voldemort frowned slightly

"Im sorry sir, I didn't get your name?" Neville said to him

"Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself did I? My name is Lord Voldemort, but you may call me Tom"

THUD! Neville had fainted

Ginny stared at Voldemort

"Wow… it's an honour to meet you sir" She curtseyed

"And you too miss Weasely" He said with a kind smile, he brought Neville round

"Are you okay Neville?" he asked

"Y-yes sir... I apologise sir, I didn't mean to cause you offence" he stammered, Voldemort chuckled at Neville's uncertainty

"Do not fret about it Neville, Xavier has told me everything that went on in your first year and I do plan to try to help your parents if I can do so, however you must understand that a Dark Lord though I am, I cannot perform miracles"

"Yes sir I understand" He nodded "thank you for your offer of help, if anyone can make a difference it would be you"

"Neville are you going to come and say hi or are you going to kiss my Dads ass more?" Xavier taunted, Voldemort laughed

"Now now Xavier, don't get too upset, your ass kissing days will come," he drawled.

* * *

By the time the Slytherin's were back at Hogwarts for their next semester, they had grown used to having Voldemort around, they had studied and done all their homework and more during the time they were together. Voldemort had assigned them a task, find the diary and send it home before it did any more damage. 

Gilderoy Lockhart was still being his pompous self and irritating students and teachers alike. Xavier had had to go through several detentions with Lockhart by the time January had finished that he was about to lose his cool completely with him.

One night, Ginny came into the Common room looking rather smug

"What's made you so happy?" Asked Draco

"I just happened to make a turn after my lesson and find this…" She pulled the diary out of her robes "on the floor in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom"

"Brilliant! You found it!" Dudely grinned

"Ill go let Him know" Draco disappeared into the boy's dorm room

He sat on his bed; he put up several strong silencing spells and tapped the ring on his finger three times

"Draco?" Voldemort's voice was curious "Is everything okay at Hogwarts?"

"Sorry to disturb you Tom but Ginny found the diary in a bathroom on the fifth floor, said a ghost was in there... Myrtle or something"

"Excellent, send it here as soon as you can, there haven't been anymore attacks has there?"

"Not that I know of, ill let you know if there is"

"Thank you, good night" Voldemort's voice disappeared and Draco tapped the ring once to shut down the connection.

He had just got back into the common room when Xavier stormed in

"IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" he roared

"Xavier what's the matter?" He asked worriedly

"Lockhart! There's been another attack! Some Hufflepuff! I found him on the way to my detention! Dumbledore asked me if I was the one doing it!" he growled

"Oh no… that means were too late" Ginny sighed

"What do you mean?"

"I found the diary today, Dudley's gone to send it to your Dad already"

"Well we can just hope this is the last attack…" Xavier sighed

* * *

As the days went by, Ron and the Gryffindors kept up their insults and barrages of abuse whenever they could, most of this resulted in Gryffindor losing several hundred points by the time they had got into February; Naturally, this made them very unpopular with the rest of their house and so in the end the boys decided to give up their taunting where a teacher could overhear. 

One February morning, Xavier got a letter

_**Xavier;**_

_**I bring you news of Weasel stupidity. Weasel was overheard by yours truly boasting about how he knew where the Chamber of Secrets is. He thinks that it is in Moaning Myrtles Bathroom; ask Ginny where that is if you're not sure. He has also convinced the rest of the house that you ARE the heir of Slytherin.**_

_**Dumbledore is keeping it quiet, but Nearly Headless Nick; Gryffindors ghost hasn't gone too see his friends in Aberystwyth as he said at the dinner yesterday, he is petrified and in the infirmary.**_

_**Again as always, ill let you know if I find out anymore**_

_**H G**_

Xavier folded the note and set it alight with his wand so that no one would find the evidence. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and caught Hermione's eye, he gave her a nod to show her had got her information and Hermione inclined her head very slightly to show she had seen him, then she turned to talk to Fred and George.

* * *

Dumbledore paced his office; he couldn't believe what was happening to his beloved school. He thought he knew who was doing it, but he couldn't outwardly prove it was Xavier; through having ties to Voldemort like he did, even thought he had tried to prevent him finding out, the boy had come to Hogwarts last year in a completely different manner than he had anticipated, he was hoping, by putting him with his Aunt, who had gone to Hogwarts the year before Lily, he would be brought up to love Dumbledore and what he stood for, but Petunia wasn't a Death Eater, and Lily was Voldemort's Consort! Maybe he underestimated Petunia? Maybe she was an unmarked Death Eater? 

Dumbledore shook his head; Petunia had been in Ravenclaw in her years at Hogwarts. She was studious and had married a squib called Bernon? No... Vernon was his name; he definitely wasn't the type to be pushed around by his wife at all…

He sighed and ran his hands over his face; this didn't solve the Heir of Slytherin problem anymore than it helped it. Dumbledore sat down in his chair and conjured a pot of tea, he took a lemon drop from his bag on his table and popped it into his mouth; sucking on the offending item, he began to think about trying to get a confession out of Petunia Dursely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Just a few points to bring to my readers attention:**

**Voldemort was OOC in the last chapter on purpose! I purposely made him OOC because I think he is a complex character. On the outside he is a feared Dark Lord who will stop at nothing short of World Domination. But he also loves his family dearly. Dumbledore tried to take them away and forced him to kill his own Wife and tried to get him to kill his only son, something that would have annihilated what little bit of sanity he had left at the time. **

**However; he has had 11 years whilst bodiless to plan and change his ideas a bit that is why he acted like he did when he met Xavier. Think about it, if you had lost the chance to see your only son grow up and the next time you see him is 11 years later, you'd be a bit emotional too! Don't worry Voldemort fans; he will be back to his original self very soon!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Xavier Riddle Series**

**Year Two**

**Chapter Four:**

**Discoveries**

Lord Voldemort stormed into the dining area to meet Narcissa and Lucius for a meeting, he threw the diary onto the table in front of them both, making them jump.

"LUCUIS I SHOULD KILL YOU!" He roared in anger, Lucius dropped to his knees, head bowed in submission to his Lord.

"My Lord, please have mercy I did not realise what the diary was-" he began to explain

"LUCIUS YOU OF ALL SHOULD KNOW THAT I DO NOT SHOW MERCY! CRUCIO!" Voldemort exploded in rage. Lucius screamed instantly from the pain, it had been many years since he had felt the Crucio this potent and it hurt like hell! Voldemort cancelled the spell after a few minutes, he was pissed at Lucius yes, but he didn't want him insane. He grabbed Lucius by the hair, Lucius yelled in agony as he was lifted by his hair to look in his Lords red serpentine eyes.

"You better find a way around this Lucius, if the Chamber is opened and Hogwarts closes I will hold you solely responsible do I make myself clear?" He hissed angrily.

He dropped Lucius onto the floor with a forceful smack, watching as blood smeared onto the marble floor from his nose. He turned and stalked out of the room. Lucius stayed there for a few minutes until he heard a door slam somewhere else in the Manor, Narcissa helped him up and fixed his nose with a wave of her wand

"Don't. Say.a.word" He glared at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts; Xavier and the Slytherin's were trying to figure out who it was that had opened the Chamber in the first place, as no one but Xavier was Slytherin's heir. Ginny suddenly jumped up from her chair

"Ive got it!" she said

"Got what?" Xavier whipped round

"Its possession!" She told him "Whoever opened the Chamber is being possessed! Think about it, there are no other Slytherin Heirs at the school, so it has to be possession by means of the diary, but now the diary is gone from the school the possession should be cancelled out!"

"But we know for a fact that the diary is useless" said Draco "Tom said as much"

"Has anyone seen anyone acting odd though?" said Neville "I mean, anything strange?"

"That Ravenclaw girl… Lovegood seems not exactly all here," Dudely pointed out

"Nah," Ginny shook her head "too obvious a choice. I think its somebody we wouldn't think… like one of the Gryffindors."

"Any particular ones in mind?"

"No, but I'll check my year tomorrow, we have Potions first thing"

"We've Herbology with the Gryffs second," said Neville "We can always check our lot then…"

"Good idea, we best try to figure this one out as soon as possible and as quietly as possible," said Xavier "the last thing we want is Dumbledore sticking his nose into things yet again" he sneered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petunia was settling down to a nice evening in front of the Wizarding Wireless when the fireplace flashed green and Dumbledore's head came through

"Ah Petunia…may I come through? I need to talk to you?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye, Petunia inwardly scowled, she hated this man with every fibre of her being. On the outside, she smiled pleasantly at the headmaster

"Of course Dumbledore" She said, "You may come through"

"Thank you" Dumbledore's head disappeared for a few moments and the fire flashed green and came through the fireplace.

Petunia looked at him expectantly as Dumbledore sat down and made himself at home.

"What is it Dumbledore?" She asked politely "Surely you have business up at the school to be dealing with? Dudely has told me there are some disturbing events occurring that you can't seem to stop?"

"That is what im here about Petunia" Dumbledore turned grave "I am here to talk to you again about your nephew"

"Why? Surely you don't think Xavier is-" She looked horrified

"I am not sure what to believe" He cut her off curtly "Xavier has no doubt picked up some of his fathers…attributes"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped a little "Xavier has always been a polite reserved young man to those who respect him, the boy lost his parents at the age of one Dumbledore! Surely that is going to affect him!"

"Petunia you know as well as I that Voldemort is not really gone"

"Oh? Explain to me the thesis" She said, nettled "When we took him in your letter explained everything, Voldemort had been destroyed and the boy needed a home, and what better to give him to me, the last of his mothers family" She crossed her arms "next your going to accuse me of being a Death Eater aren't you?" she scoffed, Dumbledore glared at her

"Such accusations shouldn't be taken lightly Petunia. I know he was well taken with Lily, im sure you've met him many times" Dumbledore needled

"And your implying im a Death Eater" She laughed at him "You're a real card Dumbledore, you know that?" She chuckled nastily "I don't believe for one moment that Xavier is doing whatever it is at Hogwarts, I suggest you go back there and try to find out the real perpetrator before someone is killed" She snarled

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the victim count on the rise, Students were nervous about staying the castle. The teachers were at a loss as what to do about it. Gilderoy Lockhart was strutting around the castle in his usual pompous manner. Xavier and the Slytherin's were on the lookout for anything suspicious concerning their year mates but they were coming up empty handed.

Lucius had made a visit to the school due to the attacks increasing with Minister Fudge one afternoon when the Slytherin's were sat outside near Hagrid's hut. The half-giant of a man exchanged words with Lucius and Fudge before shouting

"I DIDN' DO ANYTHIN TO NO-ONE! YOU CAN' TAKE ME TO AZKABAN PRISON!" he roared at the minister "DUMBLEDORE'LL TELL YA I DID NOTHING!"

The boys watched in triumph, as he was lead away, the grounds keeper wasn't a favourite with the Slytherin's, he was too far up Dumbledore's arse to be neutral or to have any ideas of his own, plus there was the fact he had been expelled from Hogwarts sometime in his third year. Dudely heard him say to Ron as he passed

"If anyone wants to find out some stuff… all they would have to do would be to follow the spiders… that'll lead them right"

Dudely nudged his cousin

"We need to follow the spiders if we're going to have a hope in hell of figuring this out" He said to him, Xavier raised an eyebrow

"Are you insane?" said Ginny "they live in the Forest"

"So?" said Dudely

"We would get mauled by beasts and stuff in there; its FORBIDDEN for a reason" She elbowed him in the side

"Maybe we will, maybe we wont, but we need to find out and we need to go in there" said Xavier

"Fine fine, when do we go?" She sighed, resigned to the notion of going into the Forest.

"In an hour or so" said Draco "that way the teachers wont get suspicious if we disappear for an hour or so"

"Good idea" Xavier nodded "Lets go back to the common room and put our books and things there, its useless carrying them with us when we're going in there, who knows what we'll run into."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour or so later; the Slytherin's snuck out into the now dark grounds of the school, narrowly avoiding Filch on his nightly rounds, without Mrs. Norris to prowl for him, the caretaker was very grumpy indeed.

They padded briskly across the grass and towards Hagrid's hut

"I still think we should have told Snape," said Neville

"There's no time Nev, we need to find out and find out fast" said Draco

"I know but still, he is a teacher and he will know more spells than we do" Dudely agreed, Xavier silenced them with a glare

"We follow the trail into the forest and find out what we need to know, then we get back and speak to Snape. End of discussion" He growled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour or following the masses of spiders. They came to a dome-like web

"Acromantula's" Ginny told the boys, Dudely turned white at the mention of the gigantic spiders, as he had a strong dislike for the creatures.

"Who is there?" a booming voice made them jump "Hagrid? Is that you?" the voice asked again. Xavier stood forward

"My name is Xavier Salazar Riddle, Hagrid has been arrested in connection of the attacks at the school, he said to follow the spiders and we would find out what's going on," he said

A rumbling began suddenly; two large forelegs appeared from inside the dome. Dudely shrank backwards behind Ginny as the gargantuan spider came out of the dome-like web. Its eyes were milky white, which told the group that the Acromantula was blind.

" Mister Riddle? Your name sounds familiar to me. My name is Aragog. Arrested you say?" Aragog asked, "What attacks? We Acromantula's do not meddle with the affairs of the school, but if students are coming into our hollow seeking information then we can only help"

"People have been petrified, The Chamber of Secrets has been opened again," said Ginny "they think its Hagrid like before"

"That's a lie!" said Aragog "Hagrid never opened the Chamber, he couldn't"

"We know that" said Xavier "he's not the heir of Slytherin, I am, but im not the one doing it, its something to do with a diary of my fathers but its too late, by the time we got the diary whatever was in it was gone"

"I wouldn't be sure it is," said Aragog "The girl who died, died in a bathroom on the fifth floor. You may find your answers there"

"Thank you Aragog" Dudely squeaked

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier, Dudely, Draco, Neville and Ginny were heading towards the common room after talking with Aragog when Xavier heard the voice again

They all must die…kill…they all must die… 

"There it was again" He grabbed Dudely "didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Dudely turned round

"That voice!" He said, "Don't you hear it?"

"I think we need to see Snape" Dudely told him "last time you heard the voice, Creevey was attacked"

"Yeah I know" He frowned "Hang on…. that coloured lad from Gryffindor wasn't in class today was he?"

"Don't think so," said Draco "What you getting at?" he asked, McGonagall's magically amplified voice rang out through the school, cutting him off replying

**"All students to return to their dormitories immediately, all teachers to the third floor corridor."**

Without a seconds thought, the Slytherin's ran through a shortcut and onto the third floor, coming out around the corridor from the teachers

"…. With Albus suspended, the students have no chance," said Flitwick "this is the end for Hogwarts"

"There's still time yet Fillius" said McGonagall "but like the message says, someone has been taken into the chamber… his skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.."

"Whose been taken Minerva?" asked Snape"

"Dean Thomas" She replied stoically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and im sorry for leaving it so long before another chapter, Writers block can suck at times! And yeah Uni had to take priority: ). This story for some reason I don't think will be full ten chapters unless I can make the Chamber sequence longer… twiddles thumbs**

------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Xavier Riddle Series**

**Year two**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Chamber of Secrets**

The Slytherin's waited around the corner until all the teachers had gone, then they walked towards the writing on the wall that had been there almost all year. Xavier was staring at the wall, the bloody writing confirming the teacher's conversation from a few minutes ago; someone had been taken into the Chamber. That someone was the Muggleborn student Dean Thomas.

"Xavier?" Draco prodded him "What does this mean?" He asked, Xavier turned slowly to look at him, a calculating look on his face

"We follow Aragog's orders and find the bathroom. The Chamber could be around there, if it is, we go down there and deal with whatever it is that's going on. Contact my father and tell him what's going on he may have an idea"

"Don't worry," said Ginny with a grim face "I know where it is" She said, Xavier was about to ask where the bathroom was when a voice stopped them

"And what are you boys doing out of your common room?" the pompous voice of Lockhart came to their ears

"Standing, what does it look like?" Draco turned round

"Well you shouldn't be out at a time like this," He said with an annoyed look on his face

"Whatever" Xavier glared at Lockhart for a moment and then turned to the others "Draco, can you go and do what you need to do?"

"Sure it will only take a moment" Draco disappeared into a nearby empty classroom and they saw flashes of silencing spells from under the door

* * *

Draco tapped the ring on his finger

"Tom? Have you a moment?"

"Draco I always have time, how is the mission going?" came the reply

"A Muggleborn got taken down to the Chamber, we're on our way there now, but we're not sure where exactly is, but Ginny says she does" Draco replied, "What do you want us to do once we get down there?"

"Xavier will have to open more chambers to get to the main threshold, tell him to use Parseltongue" said Voldemort "He will have to use it to open the main gate, and the gates after that. Once he gets in there, you will have to be careful, as even I am unsure what will happen"

"Okay ill tell him"

"Good, contact me again once you are in there, I will be trying to plan what to do whilst you're on the way"

"Okay I will, goodbye for now Tom" Draco tapped the ring twice and undid the charms on the door

* * *

Xavier looked at him

"Well?"

"Lets get there first," said Draco "He told me how to get in there…"

"You boys are not going anywhere!" Lockhart snapped suddenly

"And you and whose army's going to stop us?" asked Neville

"I am your teacher-" Lockhart began, Xavier laughed coldly

"And a pathetic one at that! **_Petrificus Totalus_**" He snapped, Lockhart fell to the floor with a bang

"Should we leave him there?" asked Neville

"Course we should" said Ginny "Pompous bastard had it coming to him anyway"

"Alright, well lets get going before anyone else comes along" Xavier said "Lead the way Ginny" He pointed down the corridor with his wand.

* * *

Ginny pushed open the door to the girl's bathroom, amidst incredulous looks from the boys.

"Myrtle lives in here, she's not around right now though, but somewhere in here would be the opening, as I heard she died in here." She explained

"Any ideas?" Draco asked

"Look around, there will probably be some sort of small marking to define the entrance, so look carefully" said Xavier "Keep wands out, we have no idea when or who will turn up once they know we're not in the dorm." He added

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Neville gave a startled noise

"What is it?" Xavier asked

"I've found it. Look, there's a small snake here…. I think this is the chamber"

"Excellent work Neville" Xavier smiled "stand back! **_Open_**!" he hissed in Parseltongue at the small snake

A rumbling made the boys step back as the sink vanished from view; a hole large enough to fit Hagrid through had appeared

"Best see what's down there before we jump" said Ginny "**_Lumos Maxima!"_** She pointed the wand down the entrance and found it was simply a tunnel

"Hmm doesn't help… come on lets go before something else happens" Xavier jumped down into the tunnel, the others following.

* * *

When they had all arrived in the anti-chamber, Xavier turned to them

"There's likely the basilisk will be about so whatever you do, look at the floor, we don't want anyone dying!" He ordered, "Lets go...Draco, what did my father say?" He asked, Draco sidled up to him

"He said that there would be another chamber through here that you will have to use Parseltongue to open, He also said to contact him whilst we're in here and he'll help us"

"Okay, Here's the next gate" Xavier looked up at a large stone-like door that loomed over them, the grey granite stood stoically in front of them, seven large snakeheads glaring at them, with sconces lit in their mouths, making the emerald eyes glint almost knowingly at them all

"**_Open_**!" Xavier hissed at the wall

The Snakes heads turned towards them suddenly, the lights went out, making the Slytherin's cast the Lumos spell to give them light to see, the snakes twisted out of sight, leaving an archway for them to walk through

"I think you should contact Tom," said Dudely

"Not yet, I want to get to the main chamber before we bother him" said Xavier, his emerald eyes glinting eerily through the dim lights of their wands, casting shadows into the corners of the corridors as they walked...

* * *

The journey was silent, the Slytherin's watching where they stepped with hooded eyes, knowing all too well what a Basilisk would do if they looked it in the eye.

"Another door" Xavier sighed "**_Open" _**he hissed again, the door swung out of the way, letting them through.

"It's a good thing you do know Parseltongue Xavier" Dudely said, shivering in the cold slightly as they walked "Where do you suppose we are by now?" he asked

"Under the lake I reckon," said Draco "Where else would be this cold?"

"Anywhere under the school," said Neville "depending on how far under we are…"

"Shh!" Xavier snapped suddenly

* * *

The Slytherin's peered round the corner into the main chamber area. Stone carved snakes ran along both walls with sconces where their tongues should be. A prone figure was led on the floor at the bottom, in front of a large stone embodiment of Slytherin.

"There's Thomas. Summon my father, he will tell us what to do next." Xavier told them as they walked towards the Gryffindor boy. Draco tapped his ring with his finger and spoke to Voldemort

"You're in the main chamber? The boy is there?" Voldemort's voice seemed to bounce of the walls

"Yes Tom, we're not sure what to do next" Draco said to him

"Don't worry, I do" said Voldemort "I shall contact you in a few moments, keep on your guard for the basilisk, Xavier be careful" his voice shut off the connection

Suddenly, a figure moved from the shadows to their right, Ginny span round and cast a **_Stupefy _**but it ran straight through the boy

"Who are you?" asked Xavier "What do you want with the Gryffindor?"

"As soon as he dies" said the boy "I will no longer be a memory, the Dark Lord will return, I am Lord Voldemort" The boys face contorted into that of pride. Xavier frowned.

"Is that even possible? If you're my father from his school days, then that's going to make a dramatic hole in the history line, you cannot be here"

"I can and I will be," Said the younger Voldemort

"I don't think so" a voice magically emphasised around the room…

A bright green light shone suddenly from Draco's ring on his finger, the Slytherin's hid their eyes from the sight. When the light dimmed, Xavier looked at his Father

"Father?"

"Well done my Son, well done all of you" said Voldemort, He raised his wand and chanted in Latin. Pointing the tip at the younger version of himself,

The younger Voldemort began to writhe in agony as a black mist enveloped him. He seemed to completely disappear as the mist travelled back into the wand; Voldemort flashed silver for a brief moment. He turned to look at his son

"Quickly now, you must find the basilisk and tell her to go back to sleep. The boy will wake soon and have no recollection of what happened so feel free to tell him whatever you chose. I must go, Dumbledore's back in the school and can probably sense my presence here…. I will see you at the break" He said, Voldemort disappeared in a white light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies that this took so long to do, this chapter has been re-written time and again, i hope it lives up to your expectations!!**

* * *

**The Xavier Riddle Series**

**Chapter 6**

**The Chamber of Secrets part two.**

Just as the last of the light had disappeared, a rumbling was heard from their right,

"It's the basilisk!" Neville shouted over the noise, a hand over his eyes to protect himself, Draco, Ginny and Dudley quickly followed suit, clamping their hands over their eyes. Xavier stepped forward confidently

"_**Close your eyes mighty one, we do not mean you harm," **_He hissed out, the basilisk raised up hearing the snake tongue coming from the mortal she had sensed from the tunnels branching off to all areas of the school.

"_**I see you are a serpent speaker" **_came the serpentine voice Xavier had heard all year _**"My eyes are shielded for your protection, why have you come here?"**_

"_**My Father, Thomas Riddle sent me to tell you to go back to sleep, the chamber was accidentally opened by an enchanted diary. Dumbledore will kill you if he ever finds out you are down here" **_Xavier explained, the basilisk looked in his direction

"_**Then I shall return to my nesting place until your father wishes my services again on the school**_" She said, turning to nudge a large section of stone with her nose, the stone slid inwards, the mouth of the Slytherin statue slid open and the almighty serpent slid through without a problem, the doorway sealed itself again as soon as her tail had vanished out of sight.

As soon as the doorway closed, Dean Thomas gave a startled groan and sat up

"What the-?" He looked up into the emerald eyes of Xavier Riddle, with his wand out, looking down at him

"The Dark Lord possessed you through the diary you bought at a Muggle village, We heard you had been taken and managed to dispossess you without any further damage to yourself or anyone else, now please get up and follow us. No doubt Dumbledore will want to see you once we are out of here" His tone was clipped, as it always had been with Gryffindor's ever since he had been placed in Slytherin over a year ago, ever since they had turned Neville out for accepting help from the Green House.

The group of students got to the entrance, which was the tunnel they had fallen through

"And how do we get out of here?" asked Dudley

"Simple, everyone grab hold of everyone else" Xavier ordered, he lifted his wand into the air above him in the tunnel "_**Ascendio!" **_He cried, shooting them up the tunnel as if being hoisted by a crane.

* * *

Once they were safely in the sanctuary of the bathroom, and the passageway had closed behind them, Xavier came face to face with none-other than Dumbledore.

"Mr Riddle?" His voice was sharp "What have you been doing out of your common room and here of all places?" He demanded

"Please Headmaster" Dean spoke up "I think I can explain, but id rather go to your office to speak" He added, Dumbledore looked at Dean

"Very well Mr Thomas, everyone please follow me to my office"

* * *

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and waited for them to begin an explanation.

"Well you see sir. This all started when I visited a Muggle village out side Hogsmeade, I purchased a diary. I don't remember much of what happened during the year until tonight" said Dean

"What happened tonight?" asked Dumbledore

"I was sat in the common room when I fell into a sort of trance, I heard a voice in my head telling me where to go. The next thing I know I am on the floor and Xavier's in front of me" He shrugged

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes to Xavier

"Is this true?"

"Yes headmaster" Xavier said, "I have spent the school year researching the Chamber and what could reside inside. When we heard that the Gryffindor had been taken, we took matters into our own hands seen, as our esteemed headmaster wasn't here to do it for us. And as you can see, said Gryffindor is alive and well. And now if you will excuse us, we have packing to do for the morning." He sneered very much like Severus, turned on his heel and stalked out of the office, the other Slytherin's following him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort was not happy, he glowered at Lucius with something akin to hatred

"you put my son at risk Lucius. Not only that, but you put your own son at risk!" he slammed his hand down on the table in front of him

"my lord, i had no idea what the diary was and what it held inside! If i had then i would not have let it out of my sight!" he grovelled, Voldemort narrowed his eyes

"do you take me for a fool?" he snarled "do you dare question me?"

"No my lord, i never question you!" Lucius replied meekly from the floor where he knelt, prostrate in front of him.

Voldemort snarled

"get up" he hissed angrily "I expected better from you Lucius, however, this is out of my jurisdiction at the moment, i will leave my son to deal with your punishment for this grave mistake on your part."

* * *

Xavier watched the great hall distractedly, he couldn't focus his thoughts enough to concentrate on anything, Dumbledore's customary end of term speech went completely over his head as he surveyed the green draperies surrounding the Hall, he glanced down at his pudding and realised a note was stuck in between the plate and the table, he frowned, sliding it into his pocket for later reading.  
"you look bothered" Neville said quietly  
"its nothing Neville, are you well? You look rather pale"  
"I'm fine if your wondering" He said "just itching to get home, Gran has sent me a letter telling me we're going away for some training when I get home, and I cant wait to get out of here" He said with a grimace  
"I don't blame you" Xavier agreed "I'm sick of the old coot already, got another five years of him to go though" he scowled, sticking his spoon into the top of his pudding and leaving it there.

* * *

The next morning, the students gathered at Hogsmeade station to board the Hogwarts Express back to London. Xavier, Ginny, Draco, Dudley and Neville took one of the compartments to themselves.

The Slytherin's sat reading in silence, knowing that anything that needed to be said would be said in due course. A knock on the door made Xavier look up to see two shocks of red hair standing in the doorway.

"Fred? George?" Ginny turned round "what are you doing here?"  
"Well sis-" Fred began in true Weasely twin fashion  
"We figured-" George took over  
"that you" Fred cut in  
"Might-" said George  
"Want-"Fred elbowed him  
"a bit of help" George finished

"Well stop talking like that and take a seat, lock all the doors and put up silencing wards, you never know whose listening" She told them. Fred and George sank into a empty seat and threw up loads of wards  
"there" Fred nodded "now no-one can hear from the outside, both doors are locked and no-ones going to know we're here" He grinned  
"Excellent..." Xavier raised an eyebrow "so, Fred, George, What are you doing hanging around with a group of Slytherin's?"

"Well our sweet baby sister is well known for making good influential friends, therefore when she sided with you...we figured you would be a good ally, besides, Granger isn't the only spy you have in Gryffindor." George grinned  
"GRANGER???????!" Ginny roared "the mudblood is your spy?!"  
"Calm yourself Ginerva!" He replied "She's useful" Xavier narrowed his eyes "and besides, it helps to have feelers out in all houses..."  
"I guess...but why the ass-kissing mudblood?"  
"because, its always the people you least expect" said Draco "I might not like the bitch but I'll agree she's good at what she does"

"Agreed" Xavier nodded. "Back to business..." he leant against the table "I'm sure by now, Ginny has told you of my...alliances?" he looked at the twins

"well we sort of-"  
"Already knew" Fred cut off his brother "see, a few years ago, before your year came to Hogwarts, Dumbledore came to the Burrow- our house. And he sat down with Percy, George and Me" he began

_Flashback..._

_Dumbledore strode out of the fireplace at the Weasely residence, accepting tea from a bustling Mrs Weasely, He turned to the children._

"_Frederick? George? May I have a few moments of your time?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes, smiling like a grandfatherly figure._

"_of course Headmaster" Fred and George shared confused looks, sinking into the chairs beside them. Why the headmaster of their school wanted a word with them was completely beyond their imagination. _

_Dumbledore politely asked Molly to vacate the kitchen for a few brief moments, then cast secrecy, privacy and other charms the children had no idea of._

"_children, i have a secret task for you" He said "Frederick, George, you came to Hogwarts this last year, and rumour is that you know the castle well enough. Your younger brother Ronald will be starting this year wont he?"  
"Yes" said Fred "Ron starts this year, then the year after, its Ginny's turn" he replied "why?"  
"next September, you will befriend the Boy Who Lived." said Dumbledore, "you will find him on the train and make him into a Gryffindor."  
"but sir, why?"asked George  
"Because" Dumbledore began "we need him in Gryffindor so we can keep a close eye on him, to make sure he isn't swayed to the dark side, after all, he is our only hope if Voldemort ever comes back"_

Xavier frowned

"he told you THAT when you were eleven?" he asked

"yes" said George "he tried to manipulate us into doing his own bidding, to force you into being someone your not. However, when we saw 'Harry Potter' in Madam Malkins last year, we figured that Dumbledore was up to something. We did some research of our own and found that the Potters never had a child, and that James Potter never knew Lily Evans... or should we say, Riddle" He explained  
"Well...you've done your investigating" Neville folded his arms

"indeed...so. After some researching in the Wizarding Genealogy Pages of the Prophet, we found out that your father is a man called Tom Riddle"George went on

"I don't see where this is going..." Draco cut in

"Scramble his name around a bit...and you get Lord Voldemort" Fred smirked. Xavier snarled, drawing his wand  
"who have you told?" He demanded, his emerald eyes flashed blood red for a split second, making the twins jump in shock

"n-no one!" Fred stuttered "we only found out at the end of term, when you saved Dean from the Basilisk..."  
"how do you know about that?" he roared angrily  
"Granger figured everything out,, we've been consulting with her, trying to figure where her loyalties lie." George supplied "Xavier we are here on your side!" he said quickly

Xavier looked at Dudley, Draco, Neville and Ginny, seeming to have a silent conversation. Ginny spoke up finally

"now you know, nothing of what you know will ever leave your mouths again" She said  
"Ginny...that's why were here" Fred sighed "look, Dumbledore put some sort of spell on us both, to force us to do his will, didn't you notice we were acting strange at the beginning of last year?" he asked Xavier "we had to fight it off as soon as we realised what was going on... we only finally released each other just two weeks ago, when we did all the researching, we figured out who you were and wanted to help you get revenge." he said, a fierce light shining in his eyes let the Slytherin's know he was definitely telling the truth.

"Very well" Xavier looked at them both "I will think on it and get back to you during the summer...it wont be the best idea if you suddenly get Owls from me, so i will arrange for any letters i send to be disguised as letters from Ginny, in case your mother or father finds them...you better go, before someone realises you've gone missing"  
"yeah, we best go terrorise some more first years before they get too cocky" George grinned, a slightly sadistic gleam in his eyes.

Finally, the train pulled up at Platform 9 and ¾ths with a screech of brakes. Students began to pile off the train en masse, cheering and waving goodbyes to each other and promising to meet their friends over the summer holidays. Xavier looked around and saw Aunt Petunia and Lucius standing by the Portkey gate and made their way over  
"Hello Boys...and Ginerva" Lucius smiled slightly

"Hello Father" Draco nodded  
"Lucius" Xavier's eyes narrowed slightly "I believe we have business to conduct."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Xavier Riddle Series  
Year two**

**Chapter Seven: a change of pace**

Xavier looked up at the front of Slytherin Manor with a smirk, this was his ancestral home  
"come Xavier" Voldemort said to him "you still need to issue Lucius with his punishment" he glared at the blonde haired man, who visibly paled at the words  
"indeed father" Xavier agreed "shall we adjourn?"  
"yes, we shall" Voldemort pushed the doors open with a wave of wandless magic. The group strode through into one of the meeting rooms

Voldemort turned to Lucius  
"Lucius...kneel" He hissed slightly, Lucius knelt in the centre of the room, Narcissa and Petunia moving the other children back from him.

"Xavier... do you have a specific punishment for Lucius?"  
"I do father..." he glared at the elder Malfoy and withdrew his wand from his robes and began to stalk around Lucius  
"you deserve this Lucius" He sneered "FERVEO!" he cursed him with the blood boiling curse, Lucius began to twitch, he collapsed in a heap as the intensity grew, then suddenly it was gone, leaving him completely exhausted

"excellent choice" Voldemort patted his son on the shoulder in a rare show of affection "Narcissa, take your husband to the guest suite to recover, i don't want to see him until i call"  
"yes my Lord" Narcissa nodded quietly.

* * *

The summer holidays started with the usual buzz of excitement for students and certain staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the newly finished second year Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, the holidays lacked any source of excitement, other than the annual family holiday in August to look forward to. Her parents had told her they were holidaying in France this summer. 

Hermione stared out of her bedroom window, her homework for the summer spread out on the table in front of her, a Potions essay left half written, quill sat in her ink pot. She was bored, and she had only been home for two days. She sat there for most of the afternoon, cursing herself for having forced herself to be accepted to Gryffindor over Slytherin. If she had managed to get into that house, maybe she would have friends to talk to over the summer, Magic friends, to converse about spells and potions with, instead of having to lie about where she had been to her friends that lived around the corner, her MUGGLE friends. She sneered to herself, little did anyone know that Hermione Granger was just as against Muggles as Voldemort. She was disgusted to find out she was a Muggle born witch, but her powers she had hidden from everyone proved she was more than she let on...

Just as she was brooding over the injustices of the Wizarding World, a screech got her attention. She turned to her window and saw a black raven with a letter sitting in its beak, it was sitting just under her open window, obviously waiting to be invited in. Hermione walked to the window and put out her arm, the raven jumped onto it, sidling up to her shoulder and let her take the letter from its beak before flying onto the owl perch in the corner of the room, sitting carefully next to Hermione's screech own, Horus. Horus regarded the raven with a curious glance, before turning and taking flight onto the wardrobe where he settle to sleep, letting the raven have as much water and food as it wanted.

Hermione turned the letter over in her hand, a spidery script on the front stated her name. Curiously, Hermione opened the letter, noticing the seal on the back, a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth embedded in green wax. Having a faint idea who would use such a seal, She pulled the letter from the envelope and sat on her bed to read it.

_Miss Granger_

_It has come to my attention that you have been secretly helping my son since he arrived at Hogwarts in a number of ways, no doubt you have seen his potential and wish to befriend him in less than public circumstances. Xavier tells me you are an exceptionally gifted witch and this works well against your red-coloured enemies, it is always helpful to have a snake or two amongst the Pride, if you get my meaning. I trust with the unintentional goings on from last year that you have worked out exactly who I am. I hope this letter will not fall into the wrong hands. Xavier's safety is paramount, this i hope you understand. By now you will be wondering why I have written a letter to you, being of Muggle blood? Well My son has expressed a wish to extend a hand of friendship to you, it seems he thinks that you share some of the same principles that my son prizes._

_If this is amenable to yourself, please send a reply with my raven Hades, he will wait for a reply and we shall take it from there._

_Sincerely_

_Lord Voldemort Riddle_

Hermione stared at the letter in her shaking hand. Lord Voldemort was alive?! She couldn't work that one out and was thankful she was sitting down when she had read the letter. A sinister smile spread across her face at that moment, she couldn't really turn down such an invitation, that would not be a good idea. A sudden knock on her door made her jump

"Hermione?"  
"come in mum" She hastily looked around the room for somewhere to hide the letter but couldn't think of anywhere. Her mum opened the door and walked in to her daughters room  
"Homework already?" She smiled

"Um.. yeah" Hermione did her best to look sheepish, wiping the smirk off her face and hiding her true nature under a mask of childhood innocence "i thought if i got it all done then i would have summer to relax" she said "I don't want it hanging over me when we go on holiday"

"That's fine with me, as long as that's what you want...Hermione dear, why is there a raven in your room?" She asked

"Oh! er... i got a letter that's all..." she said, frantically trying to think of an excuse  
"who from?"  
"just someone from school" She shrugged, putting the letter in a drawer "Parvati, i share a dorm with her, she's lost one of her assignments, ill send her the question in a minute" she lied

"I see.. well dinner will be ready in twenty minutes" her mum told her

"right... I'll be down soon then, i just want to write to Parvati" Hermione tried to smile innocently and her mother left her to it.

When she was certain her mother wouldn't both her, Hermione took the letter back out from her drawer and grabbed a new piece of parchment

_**Lord Voldemort **_

_**I graciously received your letter and whole-heartedly agree that Xavier's safety is paramount. Therefore I extend my hand to meeting you as soon as is appropriate. However I should tell you that I unfortunately live in a Muggle area and am unsure of the nearest Wizarding area to myself to meet you.**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

She sealed the envelope and handed it to Hades, who took it firmly in his beak, soaring through the open window. Hermione watched him go, a smirk on her face as she watched Hades fly in to the distance... third year was looking to be interesting.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione had finished all her homework and was packing up her school supplies when the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it" Her father shouted, having been at the bottom of the stairs. He opened the door to see a tall man with long black hair and piercing red eyes, a boy with him that could only be his son, the resemblance was astounding, only he had emerald green eyes  
"Mr Granger i presume?" said the man  
"Yes.. can i help you?" he asked

"Xavier Riddle... I'm here to see Hermione if that's possible" the boy stepped forward

"of course..." he turned "please come on in, the front room is through that door just there" he lead them into the front room "Hermione?" He shouted up the staircase "You have visitors"

Hermione walked into the front room  
"Xavier? This is a surprise" She said, her eyes flicked to Voldemort and back again  
"Indeed Gr-Hermione" Xavier coughed into his hand "i believe we have some issues to discuss?"  
"i believe so...please. Sit down" She gestured "i was a bit startled when i got your letter" she said, her eyes never leaving Xavier's.

"What letter?" asked her mother

"Mister Riddle wrote to me, about possibly doing some extra work over the summer" Hermione told them, Voldemort smirked slightly

"i see.." said her father "what extra work?"  
"Your daughter is highly gifted" Voldemort said "as you have no doubt heard, the Wizarding World is on the brink of an all-out war...Albus Dumbledore is threatening the safety of not only Hogwarts, but the secrecy of our world, your daughters life is at risk" He continued  
"but we were told that Dumbledore was the defender against the Death Eaters, against You Know Who...whoever that is" said her mum  
"You know who?...my dear, my name is Lord Voldemort" he smiled slightly "this is my son, Xavier Salazar Riddle, he is in the same year as your daughter"

"Yes, we know" said her father "Xavier... why don't you and Ms Granger go and talk while i speak to her parents?"

"of course Father.." He stood up "Shall we?" He asked

"of course, we'll go upstairs"

* * *

Hermione turned to him as soon as her door was shut, her wand pointed between his eyes

"All right Riddle, what the fuck is going on?" She spat "you father sends me a letter then you turn up-"  
"Silence yourself Granger, if Father wanted to kill you he wouldn't have knocked on the door" Xavier chuckled "We have had information from the Ministry that Dumbledore is up to some dangerous tricks and as you've been so helpful as a spy for me in Gryffindor, Father is here to invite you to train with Draco, Dudley, Neville, Ginny, and of course, myself, so that you will be prepared for the coming year" He explained

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked him "What plans?"

"I'm not sure right now, Father won't tell me the specifics, look Granger, i need to know what your answer is" He folded his arms, his eyes almost glowing Killing Curse green.

Hermione smirked at him in a very Slytherin manner, making Xavier raise an eyebrow  
"being taught in a group will only enhance what i already know, besides, i may be able to teach you a few things" She said with an almost sadistic grin

* * *

The pair of them headed back downstairs after an hour or so to find their parents sitting talking amiably

"Father?" Xavier spoke up

"Ah, right on time Xavier, Mr and Mrs Granger have just agreed for Hermione to spend the summer at the mansion learning for the year ahead" Voldemort stood up  
"I'll just get my things then" Hermione began  
"No need, i see you have your wand" Voldemort shook his head "everything will be provided for you once we get to Slytherin Manor."

"Oh... well... I'll see you before i go back to Hogwarts then" Hermione turned to her parents  
"Indeed Hermione, we will see you at the end of august, and behave, i don't want you upsetting Mr Riddle"

"I'll be on my best behaviour" Hermione barely restrained from rolling her eyes.

* * *

Soon enough Voldemort, Xavier and Hermione were walking down the street away from the house  
"The Portkey station is just across the road" Voldemort told her, quickly crossing into the park. He turned and handed her a chain  
"Xavier will come with you on the Portkey, I will Apperate, Xavier I will see you back in the study once you arrive." he disappeared without a sound

Xavier took hold of the chain and without a sound, they disappeared in a sea of colour.

* * *

"...And whatever you do, don't leave the rooms unaccompanied, the house is a maze if your not sure where things are, click your fingers and a house Elf will come to your aide" Xavier continued  
"Yes you have said this before" Hermione said, nettled  
"just making sure you understand Granger" he sneered

"now now Xavier" Petunia chuckled "Miss Granger it is a pleasure, I am Petunia, Xavier's auntie"  
"Pleasure" She replied "thank you for the invitation"  
"Yes well, i shall get you settled in your rooms" Petunia said to her "then we shall go and greet the boys..." she escorted her from the room and up into the west wing of Slytherin's manor.

On the way, the two females began a rapport, talking briefly about magic and their favourite subjects at Hogwarts.  
"this will be your room whilst your here, there are clothes for you in the wardrobe, training robes and things that you will need during your stay here. Would you like to change before seeing the boys?"  
"No I'm fine thank you" Hermione replied

"very well" Petunia smiled "the boys are in the parlour at the moment, i will show you down there"

* * *

As soon as Hermione walked into the parlour, Draco let fire a Stupefy curse  
"Expelliarmus!" Hermione snapped back, ducking Draco's curse and hit him straight on with hers, sending him crashing over the table  
"excellent reflexes" Lucius smiled at her  
"thank you Mr Malfoy, i must say i was expecting it" Hermione smirked

"I think this summer is going to be very interesting" Lucius smiled like the cat who had the canary.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Xavier Riddle Series  
Year two**

**Chapter eight**

Dumbledore angrily threw the parchment across his desk. He had just got written evidence from one of his many spies that Hermione Granger has been taken from her Muggle home in Cheshire by none other than Xavier Riddle! He snarled angrily, all his best laid plans were being torn apart by that wretch! He had been watching the girl since she arrived at Hogwarts, with plans to use her as a weapon against Voldemort. She had the brains, and rumour had it, he fire-power to be a worthy opponent with the right type of training and thought modification. Dumbledore frowned, maybe all was not lost? He stood up and circled his office desk, moving towards the grate and Flooing to the Ministry of Magic with a plan forming in his mind...

* * *

The Granger's were busying themselves with cleaning out their garden, taking advantage of the bright sunny afternoon, After cancelling their French vacation, they had decided to do more with their expanse of garden behind their house. Mr Granger was just pulling some weeds when he heard a rapping on their door knocker. Mr Granger walked down the side of the house, dusting off his hands from soil to see Dumbledore  
"Headmaster Dumbledore?" He said "this is a pleasant surprise! Please, come into the garden" he smiled falsely "my wife and I are taking the time to do it up a bit. What can I do for you?"  
"Mr Granger, I have brought some rather unsettling news" said Dumbledore

"oh? What about? Is Hermione okay?" He asked at once

"Darling what's...Mr Dumbledore, this is a surprise" Mrs Granger looked mildly stunned  
"I'm afraid I have to bring you bad news... shall we go inside to talk?" Dumbledore replied

"of course..." the Granger's moved inside, neither of them missing the smirk Dumbledore had on his face, catching it in the kitchen mirror...

Dumbledore sat them down in the lounge  
"what is this about Dumbledore?" asked Mr Granger  
"One of my associates saw young Hermione in Diagon Alley this morning, with Mister Xavier Riddle and his friends..."  
"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Mrs Granger "Hermione went into Diagon Alley to meet up with Mr and Mrs Patil, Padma and Parvati's parents, she received a letter this morning, maybe she was waiting for them with the Riddle boy?"

"Besides" said Mr Granger "what is wrong with her meeting up with friends?"

"I must warn you, that Hermione is in grave danger, by associating with the Riddles and the Malfoy's, she will become a target for others in her year, those boys are dangerous, and I ask you to stop her from seeing them" Dumbledore told them

"i do not think so!" Mrs Granger said angrily "you will not tell us who our daughter will or will not associate with!"

Dumbledore set her with an angry glare, before smothering it and trying his grandfatherly tone that seemed to ease Muggles into complying with him.  
"Mrs Granger, you surely do not understand our customs-" he began  
"Oh i understand very well!" she snarled at him "Hermione is but a young girl! She as the right to see her friends if she wants to! Tell me Dumbledore, do you tell every parent these things? Or are we a special case?!" she stood so swiftly Dumbledore was caught off guard "I don't appreciate you coming in to my house during the summer when school is clearly NOT in session! Now I want you to leave!" she folded her arms  
"Mrs Gra-"  
"You heard what my wife said Dumbledore, she wants you to leave, you have no right coming into our house and telling us that our daughter, who is not within your jurisdiction at the moment due to not being in school, to tell us that our daughter cannot see her friends! Its preposterous!" he said angrily

Dumbledore sighed inwardly, bidding the Granger's a good day with one more stern warning to keep Hermione away from the Riddle boy. Mrs Granger set him with a glare to rival a Mrs Weasely Special which made Albus feel very small indeed as he made his way back to the Portkey arrival and departure gate.

As soon as he had gone, the Grangers looked at each other over a glass of cold lemonade

"it seems that Voldemort was right" said Mr Granger "he seemed to know Dumbledore would try and pull something like this, he cannot be trusted, i have the feeling we did the right thing by Hermione by letting her go with them that be stuck here all summer"  
"i agree" said Mrs Granger "ive never liked him anyway, and Hermione seemed to be happy to go with Voldemort... she knows what shes doing, its out of our hands, were not part of that world.."

* * *

He landed at the huge gates of Hogwarts and summoned a carriage to take him to the front door, musing darkly over how to repair his plans and to make Xavier's life a misery the next coming school year, if the boy wouldn't bow to his rules and allow him to mould him into the weapon against Voldemort, then Albus would make sure the boy was as down-trodden as possible...

These thoughts kept him busy all the way through the school and before he knew it; Albus was giving the password to the Gargoyle that guarded the stairs to his office.

Just as Albus settled in his office chair, and popped a sherbet lemon into his mouth, his eyes fell on an old picture of the Order, his eyes landed on the charming face of Sirius Black...

_it is time...to pay dear old Sirius a visit... _Albus smirked darkly, his mind working overtime...

* * *

**Well there we go! the second year has come to a close! i will be posting the first part of Third year either tonight or tomorrow depending on how much i write in the meantime!**


End file.
